Spyron
is a humanoid bird-like Ventus Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Sellon. His BakuNano is Daftorix and his Mechtogan is Braxion. Information Description Spyron is a humanoid bird-like Bakugan resembling an Egyptian god. The head of Spyron is raven-like. He has 2 pairs of wings, which are differently sized. He has golden elements on different parts of his body and orange symbols, also on different parts of his body, resembling hieroglyphs. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Spyron appeared at the beginning of Mechtogan Mayhem. He was under the hands of Sellon and battled alongside Horridian and Anubias. He was unable to do any damage to Zenthon, who left the fight by teleporting away. In Fall From Grace, he and Vertexx battled against Taylean and Drago. He stayed out of the majority of the brawl, only attacking once. In A Royale Pain, he and Sellon summoned their Mechtogan, Braxion, to fight against the Chaos Bakugan. In Mind Search, he was sent out to battle Trister near the flag. However, even with his BakuNano Daftorix, Spyron still struggled. He and Sellon then summoned Braxion and managed to defeat Infinity Trister and Wolfurio but they still lost the battle. In Re-connection, he battled Trister, but even with Daftorix, he lost. In the end, however, it was revealed that Sellon threw the match. In True Colours, he battled against Taylean alongside Krowll and Vertexx but lost. In Dangerous Beauty, Spyron was shown going after Sellon who was escaping from Mag Mel. He was later seen helping Sellon escape from Shun, but was defeated by Taylean. He was seen in Interspace Armageddon, attempting to defeat the brawlers, but was no match for Slynix. ; Ability Cards * Ancient Gravity (Ancient Levity) * Myosin Vital (Japanese version: Motion Vital) * Revive Canapés (Japanese version: Revive Canopus): Revives an ally Bakugan that was defeated in battle. * Ammut (Japanese version: Amun) Physical Game Spyron was released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and is possibly a BakuStand. The Pyrus version has 820 Gs. A Ventus one has 820 or 850 Gs. The Darkus version has 850 Gs. It has also been seen in Haos. It can be seen in the new BakuTrinity as a Baku Camo Surge and Baku Lava Storm. A Darkus Baku Lava Storm Spyron has 1000 Gs, an Aquos Baku Cyclone Strike version has 1030 Gs, and, a Pyrus Baku Camo Surge Spyron has 1020 Gs. Trivia *Spyron's head looks similar to Ravenoid's, while its body is similar to Ingram's. *Spyron is the first non-Haos Bakugan that can resurrect a fallen Bakugan in the anime. *It is noticeable that Spyron almost always has his arms crossed in Bakugan form. This is displayed again in his ball form. *The bottom half of Spyron's ball form has a distinct resemblance to Klawgor's. *Several of Spyron's characteristics seem to be based on different aspects from Egyptian mythology. **In Bakugan form, Spyron bears a resemblance to the Egyptian god, Ra. **Spyron's ability Ammut shares its name with an Egyptian demon. In the Japanese version, however, it is Amun, named after an Egyptian deity. **While using Revive Canapés Spyron has a canopic jar floating between his hands, which is an object used to protect organs in mummification in Ancient Egypt, and also a reference to the ability's effect, reviving. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Sellon Category:Deceased Bakugan